


Most Fun I've Had Since the Folsom Street Fair ~ [WHUMPTOBER DAY 1]

by TheWordIsAnts



Series: [WHUMPTOBER 2020] [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, American Horror Story - Freeform, American Horror Story Whump, American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Freeform, Apocalypse, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s08e02 The Morning After, Evan Peters Whump, Family Betrayal - Freeform, Gallant - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Mr. Gallant - Freeform, Mr.Gallant Whump, One-Sided Relationship, Torture, Unintentional BDSM, Welts, Whipping, Whump, Whumpee Gallant, Whumptober 2020, lashing, shackled, whumptober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/pseuds/TheWordIsAnts
Summary: [WHUMPTOBER DAY 1]“Let me be as clear as I know how to be.” I swallowed thickly. “I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last man on Earth, and you almost are.”This is just my whumpy recreation of the events that transpired in episode 2 of Apocalypse. Enjoy.
Relationships: Mr. Gallant/Michael Langdon
Series: [WHUMPTOBER 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950919
Kudos: 6





	Most Fun I've Had Since the Folsom Street Fair ~ [WHUMPTOBER DAY 1]

[WHUMPTOBER DAY 1]

~~Waking Up Restrained~~ | **Shackled** | ~~Hanging~~

A sharp chill ran down my spine. I couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, concrete walls encapsulating me in this ceaseless prison or Venable’s apathetic eyes staring me down. The world we’ve known had just been decimated, and any surviving life was currently being obliterated by nuclear winter, and Venable’s biggest concern was unauthorised copulation? It sounds like someone has to get their priorities in line. The candles lighting the room flickered, dancing faded shadows across the walls. Even in the dim light, I could see her piercing eyes. _God, she could use some hairspray,_ I thought, chuckling to myself. Even in the direst situations, I still couldn’t remain serious. That just wasn’t me. Not when my salon went under, or about my coke addiction, or about the fact that I’m 30 and loveless, still living with my joke of a grandma. I focused my attention on Venable, trying to ignore the dull ache in my arms, which were bound by chains hooked to the ceiling. 

“Langdon,” Venable said, “How long have you known him?” A smirk crept onto my face. 

“In my soul, I’ve known him always.” I braced for impact as Venable gave her head a quick nod, signalling to Mrs.Mead to lash me again. “Rip Taylor!” I yelped as the whip cracked against my bare back, leaving thick red welts in its path. I gritted my teeth, trying to conceal any indication that their punishment was effective. 

“What are you two planning?” She asked, her face unwavering. I guffawed, exhaling sharply, never breaking eye contact with those dead cold eyes. In all reality, I had no plans to do anything other than fornication with the longhaired heart-throb. Still, I stayed silent in an act of defiance against authority. Once again, with just the nod of her head, Mrs.Mead lashed me once more.

“Larry Kramer!” I regained my composure, trying to ignore the sting of my fresh welts coming in contact with the chilled air. “Go on. With every crack of the whip, I’ll pay tribute to the gay radicals of the ’70s and ’80s. Their names give me strength!” Without hesitation, Mrs.Mead cracked the whip. “Oh, Greg Louganis!” As the whip pierced my pale flesh, I felt myself stiffen in my boxers. I was slightly taken aback. Soon the searing pain began to melt into pleasure. I knew I was into some kinky stuff, but nothing about this situation was sexually arousing. But as I let my mind slip into memories about my 

time with Langdon, I became distracted by the persistent throbbing in my shorts. I was in such a vulnerable state, and after a night like last night, who could blame me? 

“Again,” Asked Mrs.Mead. That same devious smirk crept onto my face as Venable’s eye’s travelled downwards. 

“No, He’s enjoying it.” The sight caused her to falter a bit; her facade wavered for just a second. I revelled in the moment, making sure to maintain eye contact. I’m the one half-naked, chained to the ceiling, but she’s the one feeling uncomfortable. 

“Most fun I’ve had since the Folsom Street Fair.” 

* * *

“In seconds, we can destroy everything humanity has built over thousands of years, but we will never be free from the desire to be cruel to our fellow man” I recognised the voice the minute I heard it. It was unmistakable. _Langdon._ His deep voice echoed against the high ceilings sending that familiar chill down my spine. I had no idea how long I had been chained up. My arms had gone numb hours ago, but my hands felt cold and clammy. I winced as his hands traced the open welts on my back, his fingertips leaving a trail of fire in their path. 

“It wasn’t so bad. Could have brought out the cat-o’-nine-tails, and I still wouldn’t have ratted you out” I peered over my shoulder, giving him a sly smile.

“Ratted me out?” He scoffed, fingers still dancing over my lacerated skin. I let an audible grunt escape my throat as he made contact with my raw wounds. “For what?” 

“For coming to my room the way you did. In fact, all I could think about was our time together while they were, having a go at me.” I said, my arousal apparent as I looked Langdon in the eyes. His face remained unwavering. He slowly circled me, stopping when we were face to face. 

“I’ve never been to your room,” he disputed. _Did he forget…?_ I didn’t think I would forget that night for a long time…

“Right, and that wasn’t you in the rubber suit giving it to me.” I chuckled, giving him my signature gay man smirk. I felt a moment of confidence as a smile crept onto his face. 

“Let me be as clear as I know how to be.” I swallowed thickly. “I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last man on Earth, and you almost are.” He chuckled, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. I felt my brain begin to spiral. I suddenly felt exceptionally vulnerable, I couldn’t understand what I was hearing. “It’s not because you’re not physically attractive.” He said, his eyes slowly scanning my physique. “It’s your neediness. Your desperation to be seen and loved. The hole you need filled isn’t in your face or your ass. It’s in your heart.” I felt his breath tickle my face as I stood there, dumbfounded. I didn’t know how to react. I had been so sure. I let my self get lashed over and over again to try and save his ass, and now I’m learning I don’t even know who I was having sex with. I felt violated. He backed up, eyeing me up and down. “You’re pathetic. I can see why your grandmother is disgusted by you.”

“You don’t know anything about my Nana.” I spat, following him with my eyes as he began to circle me again. 

“Why else would she report you?” He chuckled. “Make them do this to you. I’m sure she hoped they would put you out of your misery, and hers.” I couldn’t understand, I knew my Nana and I didn’t always see eye to eye but I thought she cared about me more than this. 

“That’s bullshit.” I stammered, shaking my head. 

“She’s the reason you’re staring at a death sentence. She would do anything to increase her slim odds of getting out of here.” The smirk plastered onto his face began to rub me the wrong way. I brain was working at a mile per minute. “You know she hates your guts.” 

“You’re a liar” I muttered.

“Am I?”

“Maybe you should talk to her about it your self then.” He stated, his footsteps echoing as he left the room. The door slammed and I felt a wave of relief as my shackles unlocked. My wrists were rubbed raw and I could feel a constant pulsing from my recently aggravated welts. My headshot behind me but I was too late. Langdon was already long gone. I staggered back to my living quarters, still trying to process what I had just been through.


End file.
